Everything
by Weskette
Summary: Jill and Chris end up at his apartment after their date.


** So, this is basically smut.**

* * *

**Everything**

Chris and Jill arrived back to his appartment, laughing. He collapsed onto the couch and she fell on top of him.

It had been their fifth official date. Only the fifth official one because STARS hadn't allowed for relationships within the office. They had been on "dates" during STARS, but knew they wouldn't be able to hide the relationship. They'd get too caught up in what they had. It would've been known by everyone in the RPD that they were together within a week. But after the fall of STARS and Raccoon City, they did get together.

Their relationship was promising. With two people who knew and respected each other so much, it was easy to have a such a relationship. He'd subconciously move to open a door for her, or she'd bend to pick up something he had dropped before he even could. They were in sync with each other's movements and fit perfectly together. The fact they had already been good friends for a couple years before their "fifth official date", helped speed the relationship along. They felt as though they had been dating for months, not weeks.

Jill leaned over and kissed him. When the kiss ended, she yawned. "I'm tired."

"You can crash here, if you want," he offered. She nodded.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "It's no problem, partner." She leaned over and kissed him softly. Then it turned into more. Her tongue begged entrance into his mouth and was granted it. He placed a hand on the back of her head, keeping her close. She slipped a hand under his shirt and he felt his excitement rise. But she pulled away and scooted away from him.

"Go get ready for bed," she smirked. He sighed and stood, heading for his room. For a moment, he had thought more would happen. Quickly, he changed into some boxers and a t-shirt. And then flopped back on the bed. She came in a moment later and copied his action beside him. She sighed. "Can you believe how much has happened since we met each other?" He shook his head, turning it to look at her. "Office gossip. Crap relationships with other people. Apprehending murderers. And zombies. God damned zombies." She rolled her eyes. "But, that's all done and over with for now."

"Thankfully." He stared at her openly, examining every detail of the woman beside him. She noticed. He reached over and brushed a hair from her face. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. They had jokingly said the sentence to each other before, but that had been before when they were in STARS. "I love you too." He took his hand and squeezed it.

He was caught off guard by her next action.

Jill straddled him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. It was a small kiss, no tongue. Meerly a peck on the lips. Yet it promised him everything she was, everything that hadn't happened after the kiss on the couch.

She slipped her shirt off, leaving her cleavage much more in view, only blocked by her bra. He moved his hands up from her hips, tracing the curves of her body. She leaned forward again, allowing his hands to find the clasp on the bra as she kissed him again. It fell away as she sat up. He groaned at the full sight of her breasts. He pulled her down closer to him, allowing his mouth to find her chest. She moaned as he licked and sucked on her. The activity lasted for minutes until she pulled herself away. She jerked his shirt upward and tossed it behind her once it was off him. She ran two hands down his muscled torso before he pulled her down enough to lick a path from her navel up to her breasts. "Mm, Chris..." she moaned.

He pulled her down and pushed her shorts down to find a simple blue thong. He smiled, but it was soon lost in the room as well. He ran a finger over the outside of her moist entrance, eliciting a moan from her. He pushed his finger into her. She writhed as he fingered her g-spot, sending pleasure flooding into her mind. He sent a second finger into her, moving in and out. She cletched his shoulders, nails digging in. The pain did nothing but encourage him as he touched her within, playing with her sensative spots that made her whisper his name and bite her lip. He was rough, something she liked. His brutal way of touching her made her want to know what having something else of his in her was like. He withdrew his fingers and she leaned down to kiss him.

Their tongues danced as they shared a passionate, open mouthed kiss before he moved his lips to her neck. He suckled her skin, leaving marks where he did so too long. He tweaked her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth.

Finally, she sat back. Her hands found their way down to his remaining article of clothing, jerking it down enough to see his excited member. Though it had been co-ed locker rooms when they had worked in STARS, she had never seen him fully naked. She wasn't disappointed. When she touched him, he went rigid. She played with him, making him groan and twitch under her touch. He was hard and needed her. "Jill..." he groaned. She continued her movements, not listening. "God, Jill... If you keep doing that, we won't have any real fun."

She paused. "This isn't fun?" She let go of his cock and leaned forward. His member brushed the outside of her thighs. "I think it's fun." He shivered from the sultry tone in her voice. "I exspecially liked..." Her voice dropped even lower. "When you touched me. But if you don't think this is fun, I could just stop." She sat back. He groaned.

"That's not what I meant..." His hands gripped the back of her thighs, trying to will her down so he could gain entrance to her body.

She smirked. "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant-"

She cut him off and licked his cheek. "I know what you meant." He muffled a moan as she brushed his cock as she removed the boxers from his legs. She hovered over him as she kissed the skin on his side. He could feel her warmth close to the end of his member. He bucked up, barely going inside her. She swore and whispered in his ear. "You'll learn very quickly why I'm the top." His hands tried to pull her down, but weren't successful.

"Jill..." he moaned. "Please..." She didn't listen, simply continued moving her mouth over his torso. "Oh God, Jill..." He moved his hand down to take care of it himself, but she swatted him away.

"Don't do my job for me," she hissed in his ear.

"Fine. I'll do mine, then," he replied. His fingers found her again. She bit her lip as he stroked her. She held back a moan and slapped away his hand. He simply returned to her, rougher than before.

"Stop!" she half-complained. "Or I swear, the fun will end." He took the threat seriously and pulled away. She hovered over him again. "Are you sure you want me?" she murmured.

"Oh God, yes," he replied in a low whisper. He thanked God when she didn't continue her tease.

When he did enter her, he nearly ended it right there. He held himself back though as she pulled away again. He tried his best to remain in her, but she made him exit entirely. The next time, though, she let him stay partially inside before thrusting back down. She cried out as he pushed back up against her. She tried to control the pace, not too fast, not too slow. But for Chris, it was agonizing. He wanted faster and pled for it too, but to no avail. Jill made sure he knew she was running the show.

She bit his shoulder as she added more force, holding herself down on him for a long minute. She rolled her hips before lifting partially up, keeping their connection. He yanked her hips back down and she cried out. He thrust into her hard, gaining some control. "F, f, fuck..." Jill murmured.

He attempted to flip them, but she refused. Instead, she removed herself from around him, grinning. He spoke her name as though it were a curse word. Ever so slowly, she sank back onto him. She seemed to move at a snail's pace, letting him slide over each spot of pleasure. Without warning, she let him plunge into her. He got deep within her and was held there. The feel of her walls tight around him sent electricity coursing through his body. She took a deep breath before losing it to a cry as he ground his hips up toward hers. She raised her self up before letting him hilt deep again and again. He lost himself deep within her, reaching his climax. She continued to thrust down on him, needing only a little more. He whispered her name with each movement. She cried out as she came, digging her nails into him.

She fell to the bed beside him, panting. "Oh God."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"We've been missing out for the last few years," she admitted. If they new how good it'd be between them, they probably would've risked a relationship in STARS.

He breathed deep, regaining control over his breathing. "Tell me about it."

She cuddled against him, trailing a hand down his chest. "Well, we've got a lot more time now." She smirked as she began to drift off. "Hell, I certainly won't deny you in the morning, if you're up to it." Chris gulped apprehensively. Jill was going to be difficult to satisfy. He was going to have fun finding out how to. "He kissed her forhead. "Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Jill." He watched as she fell asleep moments later. He smiled. Out of all the things that had happened in the last few years, their relationship was his favorite thing.

He fell asleep, looking forward to the morning and the years after that with her.


End file.
